


Shannaro

by janerity



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janerity/pseuds/janerity
Summary: “Félek. Mit is hazudok? Rettegek! Csakis nagyon komoly indokra van ahhoz szükség, hogy Kakashi-sensei úgy döntsön, hogy behívat a központi kórházba este. Valami olyasmi, amit az ügyeletesek és az ott dolgozó orvosok képtelenek megoldani. Tisztában van ő is, és én is a saját képességeimmel. Legalább az orvoslásban sikerült mindenkit lekörözni, de Kakashi-sensei még így is minden egyes alkalmat megragad, hogy kevesebb terhet rakjon a vállamra. “





	1. Aggodalom

Hatalmasat ásítva becsukom az előttem heverő dokumentumokat. Végignézek a szürke, Konoha jeles borításon, majd megfogom és az asztal sarkára helyezem a már ott sorakozó tömbök felé. Holnap ezzel fogok kezdeni. Elviszem Kakashi-senseinek az összest. Sensei? Elmosolyodom a gondolatra, mert hivatalosan már rég nem így kellene neveznem őt, de nekem akkor is sensei marad, akár ő a Hokage, akár nem. Hátradőlök, és kényelmetlenül dörzsölöm meg a halántékom. Már megint fájni kezdett a fejem. Felsóhajtok, mert rendszerint akkor jelentkezik ez, mikor elfelejtek enni és inni a munka miatt. Valamennyire örülök is, mert az evés és ivás mellett, sok más kéretlen gondolat is békén hagy az időre, míg a munkába feledkezem. Most viszont, ahogy az lenni szokott, újra előbújnak rejtekükből, hogy az őrületbe kergessenek.  
Kinézek az ablakon. A Nap már elkezdett a horizont felé közelíteni. Mindent narancssárgás derengéssel von be. Imádkozom, hogy már legyen annyira késő, hogy nagyjából csak az ügyeletesek legyenek a klinikán, de ahogy a falon függő órára pillantok, csalódott leszek, mert csak hét óra van rajta, és ez azt jelenti, hogy nem tudom elkerülni az Inóval való találkozást, ahogy a sok munkáról való szokásos kioktatását sem. Már most mélyet sóhajtok. Maradjak még? Nézzek át még több papírt? Egyértelműen hülyeség. Már úgy sem vagyok képes koncentrálni, és ennem is kellene valamit, így kelletlenül, de úgy döntök, hogy lesz, ami lesz, elindulok. Felállok a székemről, és kibújok a fehér köpenyből, de mielőtt még az asztal melletti fogasra akaszthatnám, kopognak az ajtón, és meg sem várva a válaszom már nyílik is.  
– Sejtettem! – szegezi nekem vádlón Ino, mintha a köpeny felakasztása helyett, és egy gyémántrablás közepén kapott volna rajta. Újabb sóhaj keretében befejezem a mozdulatot, és az asztalhoz lépek újra, hogy összeszedjem a holmim.  
– Azt hittem, már hazamentél – hazudom jókedvűen rá sem nézve.  
– Szeretted volna mi? – lép közelebb. A hangja valamivel gyengédebb, de még mindig nem elég gyengéd ahhoz, hogy nyert ügyet konstatáljak magamnak. Nem úszom meg a Yamanaka-féle szentbeszédet az egészségem megőrzéséről, és a példastatuálásról. – Nincs olyan szerencséd – folytatja. – Még benéztem néhány problémásabb beteghez, utána akartam haza indulni, de aztán eszembe jutott, hogy lehet még benn vagy, és láss csodát! Igazam volt! – emeli fel a hangját kissé dühödten. Elnevetem magam, mert egyszerűen komikus, hogy ennyire ki van akadva az életstílusom miatt.  
– Most lebuktam – gúnyolódom vidáman és vetek még egy utolsó pillantást az asztalomra. Minden a helyén. A telefon és a pénztárca a táskámban, a kulcsaim a zsebemben. Semmit sem hagyok itt. Legalábbis első pillantásra.  
– Ez nem vicc, Sakura! – csattan fel, de én továbbra is csak mosolyogni tudok rajta. Eddig sem volt semmi bajom, ezután sem lesz. – Aggódom – mondja kicsit visszafogottabban. Kicsit el is pirul, mint mindig, mikor valami kedvességet mond nekem, vagy én neki. Nem ez a megszokott kettőnk között, és kicsit kényelmetlenül is érzem magam tőle.  
– Nem kell – válaszolom. Már nem mosolygok, hogy meggyőzőbb legyek, de csak számítóan méregeti az arcom kék szemeivel. – Ezen felül te is itt vagy – teszek rá egy lapáttal. A zavart pír egyből eltűnik az arcáról, és helyét megint a langyos düh veszi át.  
– Az más. Te tegnap, meg az előtt, meg az előtt, meg ha jobban belegondolok, már hetek óta mindig eddig vagy benn. Én viszont hetente kétszer, vagy maximum háromszor húzom idáig! – Nem tudom eldönteni, hogy most vádaskodik, vagy védekezik, de nem is lényeges, mert az érvelést ő nyerte. Ezzel nem tudok vitatkozni és nem is akarok, mert fáradtság és az éhség nagyobb úr.  
– A gyerekeknek szüksége van rám – mondom mégis.  
– A gyerekeket tökéletesen el tudja látni az az orvosi csapat is, akiket te magad tanítottál be! – Szinte olyan gyorsan jön a riposzt, hogy még engem is meglep, pedig hozzá vagyok már szokva Ino kioktatásához. Erre megint nem jut eszembe jó visszavágás. Igaza volt, és ezt pontosan tudtam.  
– Tudod Ino, már rég nem itt lennék, hanem egy étteremben a vacsorámat fogyasztva, ha nem tartanál szónoklatot arról, miért vagyok itt ilyen sokáig! – közlöm vele, majd kilépek az asztal mögül megcélozva az ajtót. Ha ez így folytatódik, itt ájulok el az éhségtől, és azt már tényleg nem magyaráztam volna ki a szőke hajú előtt. Egy pillanatra néma marad. Gondolom, mérlegeli a mondottakat, de ahogy sejtettem, nem hagy válasz nélkül. Utánam fordul, és jön velem.  
– Hagyd az éttermet! – mérgelődik tovább elsuhanva mellettem, hogy hamarabb érjen ki a folyosóra, én pedig be tudjam zárni az irodám ajtaját. Míg a kulccsal bíbelődöm, természetesen folytatja az ostromot. – Úgy is főzök ma vacsorát.  
Hát persze Ino! Minden vágyam, hogy egy ilyen hosszú, és fárasztó nap után, kéretlen gondolataimmal karöltve, még én legyek a harmadik kerék Sai és melletted! Hogy találhattad ki, hogy erre vártam egész nap?  
– Nem tudom – kezdek bele kiegyenesedve. Mikor megfordulok keresztbe tett karokkal bámul vissza rám, és meg sem engedi, hogy befejezzem, amit elkezdtem már közbe is vág.  
– Sai nem lesz ott, ha emiatt aggódsz – olvas a gondolataimban. Egyik szépen szedett szemöldöke a magasba emelkedik választ várva. Szerintem, ha lehetne, ő lenne a cinikus arckifejezés királynője. Olyan mesteri szintre fejlesztette, hogy egyszerre szép is, és undok is tőle. – A Hokage küldetésre küldte tegnap – magyarázta. Arckifejezése egy pillanatra bosszankodó, majd csalódott. Persze ezek is olyan tipikus Ino-féle arckifejezések. Egyikből sem hiányozhat egy kis cinizmus, de azért megsajnálom, és elindulok a folyosón. Elindul ő is.  
– Legyen – adom meg magam végül. Mintha a fejem egy középkori fejprésbe tömték volna. Egyre jobban fáj, és a legrosszabb az, hogy nem tudom eldönteni, hogy Ino folyamatos szövegelése vagy a kimerültség az oka.  
– Helyes! – enged fel valamennyire. – Ahogy téged ismerlek, még lehet az étteremből is valami sarki bolti instant cucc lett volna – zsörtölődik tovább. Tényleg aggódik, és ez nagyon jól esik, azonban kicsit túlzásba is viszi. – Rosszabb vagy, mint Naruto – teszi még hozzá. Ellenkeznék, de már arra sincs energiám, mert az Uzumaki gondolatára beférkőzik az agyamba egy máik gondolat is. Ezt is a kéretlen gondolatok közé sorolom, és megpróbálom olyan gyorsan elűzni a fejemből, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet, de Inónak természetesen ennyi pont elég, hogy észrevegye rajtam a pár másodperces hangulatváltozást. – Sakura – sóhajt fel, és már most tudom, hogy egy újabb olyan beszélgetés következik, amihez semmi hangulatom nincs, de mivel Inóról van szó, természetesen hiába próbálkoznék kikerülni. – Nem akarok goromba lenni – kezd bele, én meg legszívesebben nevetnék ekkora irónián. Hogy ő? Nem akar goromba lenni? – De nem érdemli meg, hogy rá várj – mondja ki végül. Mivel nem reagálok, folytatja, mintha ez jel lenne arra, hogy tovább gázoljon a lelkembe. – Alig jön haza a faluba, és ha haza is jön, akkor sem tudja, maximum Kakashi, mert olyan gyorsan megy is tovább. – Mintha én ezzel nem lennék teljesen tisztában. Szerintem pont, hogy én vagyok ezzel tisztában a legjobban. A kéretlen gondolatok most szinte úgy özönlik el elmém, hogy legszívesebben a falba verném a koponyám a legközelebbi falba.  
Nagy nehezen egy fals mosolyt erőltetek magamra, bár pontosan tudom, hogy ezzel már rég nem tudom becsapni Inót.  
– Ne aggódj – nézek rá óvatosan. – Nem várok én már semmire – jegyzem meg. – Nem akarok mást, csak dolgozni a klinikán, és segíteni a gyerekeknek – fordítom a tekintetem vissza a folyosóra. Lassan elérjük a recepciót, és kiérünk az utcára. A Yamanaka egy ideig nem szól semmit, csak jön mellettem. Az utcán már kevesebben lézengenek, mint napközben, de még így is elég sokan ahhoz, hogy a zaj bántsa a fülem. A fejem még mindig hasogatott. Alig vártam, hogy elérjük végre Ino albérletét.  
– Nem hiszem, hogy ez így helyes – közli végül a konklúziót. Kényszeredetten elmosolyodom, ahogy néhány gyerek elszalad mellettünk.  
– Az, hogy majdnem mindenkinek van párja, nem jelenti azt, hogy helytelen, ha valakinek nincs – magyarázom, mert minden bizonnyal erre gondolt. Persze az igazság ennél sokkal összetettebb. – Az élet nem csak ebből áll – győzködöm, de még nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy magam, vagy őt. Leginkább mindkettőnket.  
– Nem csak ebből – kap a szavamon. – De ebből is! Naruto is folyton a szeretetről papol! Nehogy már pont te, az egykori csapattársa, ne tulajdoníts ennek jelentőséget! – hitetlenkedik.  
– Ne beszélj hülyeségeket – veszek egy mély lélegzetet. Az egyik sütödéből könnykeltően jó illat támolyog ki. A gyomrom korogni kezd. – Pontosan érzem a jelentőségét. A családom, a barátaim… mind szeretnek. Pontosan tudom, és érzem a jelentőségét – bizonygatom, de Ino arcára kiül a szokásos cinizmus szőtte álarc. Beszólásra számítok, ami nem is várat sokat magára.  
– Saját családot kellene már alapítanod – nyögi kicsit halkabban. Felnevetek.  
– Nem látom, hogy ti nagyon dolgoznátok rajta – vágok vissza. Hogy oktathat ki, mikor egy idősek vagyunk, velem ellentétben van barátja, és ők sem tartanak sehol sem? Már ha a családalapítást vesszük.  
– Ó rajta vagyunk az ügyön. A gyakorlás fázisában tartunk – válaszolja huncutul. Elvörösödök.  
– Ino! – torkollom le. Senki sem kíváncsi, hogyan teljesít Sai az ágyban, de neki valahogy mindig sikerül kikotyognia egy-két nem kívánatos titkot a magánéletükről, amivel mindig az őrületbe kerget. Egy: mert nem érdekel, kettő: mert én a közelében sem járok annak, hogy valaha is ilyen kapcsolatot ápoljak bárkivel is. Ahogy a gondolat újra gyökeret ver bennem, a hangulatom úgy süllyed a viccelődési fázisból, a komor és őszinte fázisba. – Tényleg nem kell aggódnod – veszem halkabbra a hangom. Ino egyből felfigyel. – Már megbékéltem a gondolattal, hogy Sasuke-kun és köztem nem igen lehet semmi – mondom ki nagy nehezen. Ino szemöldökei összeszaladnak, és az arcáról süt a szánakozás. Az emberek pontosan tudják, hogy erre van most a legkevésbé szükségem, de valahogy még sem tudják fékezni az arckifejezésüket. Ezekre az alkalmakra is megvan a megfelelő fals mosolyom. Nem is váratom vele tovább Inót, előhozakodom vele. A szőkeség vadul megrázza a fejét. Hosszú szőke haja csak úgy lebeg utána.  
– Erősen kételkedem benne, hogy ő bárkivel is képes lenne közelebbi viszonyt ápolni – morogja végül kissé ingerülten. Elhúzom a szám, hogy elnyomjak egy őszinte mosolyt, mert Ino hangjából még ennyi idő, és Sai után is hallatszódik egy cseppnyi kesernyés él, de ez érthető, és nem is hibáztatom érte. – Néha eszembe jut, hogy – néz rám hirtelen bizalmasan és csalafintán. – Szerinted csókolózott már mással is Narutón kívül?  
Kitörik belőlem a nevetés és alig bírom abbahagyni, annyira jól esik. Még a könnyem is kicsordul.  
– Te beteg vagy Ino! – közlöm vele egyszerűen. Egyáltalán nem jutott eszembe ilyesmi. Vagyis ebben a formában ez így hazugság. Persze, hogy eszembe jutott már hasonló, csak nem Narutóval. Volt pár alkalom, mikor elméláztam azon, hogy vajon történt-e közte és Karin között valami, és, hogy azóta, mostani utazásai során mik történnek vele, amibe természetesen bele tartozik ez a téma is. Elvégre azóta már felnőtt férfi lett. Görcsbe rándul a gyomrom, de hála az égnek a gondolat nem időzik túl sokat a fejemben, mert megérkezünk Inóhoz.  
Ahogy vártam, a csend szinte homlokon üt. Olyan jó lerogyni az egyik székre a konyhaasztalnál, hogy erősen kételkedem benne, hogy vacsora után fel tudok majd állni. Ino gyorsan tölt egy kávét, hogy addig legyek el azzal, míg a vacsorát el nem készíti. A kávé majdnem a végéig ki is tart. Ino megpróbál csupa semleges dologról csacsogni közben. Néhányszor megpróbálom felhozni a klinikabeli ügyeket, de a szőkeség folyton csak hárít, hogy pont eleget törődök a munkával, legalább most mellőzem. Eleget teszek a kérésének, vagy inkább feltételeinek. A kávé valamennyire megteszi a hatását, már ami az álmosságom illeti. Már a fejem sem hasogat. Tompa lüktetéssé lanyhult.  
Nem először ettem már Ino főztjéből, de be kellett látnom, hogy minden alkalommal egyre jobban csinálja. Én persze ebből is kimaradok. Magamra feleslegesnek tartom főzni, és ha nagy ritkán mégis előfordul, nem rossz, amit csinálok, de Ino főztjével még csak hírben sem említhető egy lapon.  
– Meddig van Sai küldetésen? – érdeklődöm. Úgy ülök az asztalnál, hogy pont átlátok az előszobára, és az egyik polcon egy fotó hever Sairól. Újnak tűnik. Legalábbis nem volt itt, mikor legutóbb itt voltam. Mondjuk annak is megvan vagy egy hónapja.  
Ino elhúzza a száját, és leteszi az evőeszközöket az asztalra fehér tányérja mellé. Az ételt mind egy szálig eltűntette, így mély lélegzetet véve dől hátra a széken.  
– Nem tudom pontosan. Két-három hét – feleli csalódottan, majd feláll és a mosatlant a konyhapultra helyezi, mikor csöngetnek. Érdeklődve bámulok fel rá, mert már fél kilenc is elmúlt.  
– Vársz valakit? – kérdezem, mert ilyenkor már nem nagyon szoktak bejelentés nélkül jönni. Legalábbis hozzám biztos nem. Ha egyáltalán jön valaki.  
– Nem – rázza meg a fejét, és kissé tartózkodva megindul az ajtó felé. Felállok én is. A mosatlant oda teszem, ahova Ino tette, majd kissé közelebb megyek az előszobához és a falhoz lépve hallgatok, hogy ki lehet a váratlan vendég. Nem hallom, hogy mit beszélnek csak néhány foszlányt, de előjönni nem nagyon akarok, ha nem muszáj. Aztán hirtelen csend, és a konyhát és az előszobát elválasztó boltív alatt Ino jelenik meg. Az arca kissé meglepett és sápadt. Aggódni kezdek. Csak nem Sai? Kérlek Kami-sama add, hogy ne vele történjen valami!  
Feszülten várok, hogy Ino végre kinyögje, mi történt. Már legszívesebben megráznám, hogy mondjon valamit, mire feltöredezik arcáról a fagyott, sápadt maszk, és egy pillanatra a földre bámul, majd vissza rám.  
– Egy küldönc volt. A Hokage hívat – nyöszörögte. Éreztem, hogy meglepve tátom el a szám.  
– Miért, mi történt? Sai? – kérdezem meg végül konkrétan. Ino meglepetten rázza meg a fejét.  
– Nem engem. Téged hívat – magyarázza, és mintha kicsit visszatérne a szokásos hangulatába, de érzem, hogy titkol valamit. Értetlenül megyek át az előszobába végül a táskámért.  
– Azt nem mondta, hogy miért? – Ino nem válaszol, ami most már tényleg kezd aggasztani. A gyomrom megint görcsbe rándul, mert nem szokott így viselkedni. Egy pillanatra megállok az ajtóban, és visszanézek rá. Keresztbe fonja a karját, és megpróbál úgy viselkedni, mint ahogy szokott, de csak elvétve sikerül neki.  
– Azt mondta a központi kórházba menj, és siess! – Megijedek. Narutóra gondolok, aki elvileg ma érkezett vissza egy küldetésről. Még a gondolatára is rossz érzésem támad, hogy talán őt találom ott az egyik kórteremben borzasztó állapotban. Abban kételkedem, hogy bárki is képes lenne őt legyőzni, de emberek vagyunk mindannyian. Bármi megtörténhet.  
– Nem mondott mást? – teszek még egy utolsó próbát, mert úgy tűnik, Ino elhallgat valamit, de a szőke csak vontatottan nemet int, így kifordulok az ajtón, és megindulok vissza a központ felé.  
Félek. Mit is hazudok? Rettegek! Csakis nagyon komoly indokra van ahhoz szükség, hogy Kakashi-sensei úgy döntsön, hogy behívat a központi kórházba este. Valami olyasmi, amit az ügyeletesek és az ott dolgozó orvosok képtelenek megoldani. Tisztában van ő is, és én is a saját képességeimmel. Legalább az orvoslásban sikerült mindenkit lekörözni, de Kakashi-sensei még így is minden egyes alkalmat megragad, hogy kevesebb terhet rakjon a vállamra.  
Mikor megérkezem, a portán üldögélő lányka azonnal felpattan, mikor belépek a bejáraton. Megkerülve pultját elém rohan, és menet közben egy frissen mosott köpenyt is a kezembe nyom, miközben én átadom neki a saját táskám. Nem állok meg, de nincs is rá szükség. Jön mellettem, és a kezembe nyom még néhány orvosi eszközt. Bizonyára már akkor előkészítette őket, mikor jelentették, hogy jövök. Hálásan nézek vissza rá, de mosolyogni nem tudok, mert a gyomrom még mindig szorongásban tartja a félelem.  
– A négyes vizsgálóba helyeztük a beteget – tájékoztat. Még mindig hősiesen tartja a tempót. – A saját lábán jött be, de aztán összeesett. Az állapota nagyon súlyos. Az ügyeletesek súlyos belső szervi károsodásra gyanakszanak, de a beteg állapota nem tette lehetővé a CT vizsgálatot. A beteg személye miatt a Hokage-sama is értesítve lett, aki azért küldetett a Senseiért, mert elvileg ön már kezelte a beteget korábban egy életmentő eljárás során. – Most már biztos voltam benne, hogy Naruto az. A karjára gondoltam, és arra, mikor a háború végeztével meggyógyítottam, ahogy Sasuke-kun karját is. Semmi kétség. Naruto. A félelem újra rettegéssé nőtte ki magát, de most már nem az ismeretlen miatt, és ez sokkal rosszabb volt mindennél.  
Meg sem állva rontottam be a vizsgálóba. Meglepően sok ember volt jelen, de én a körbeállt ágy felé vettem az irányt. Vetettem egy pillantást a gépekre, és az azokon lévő értékekre, majd megtorpantam közvetlen az ágy mellett, és sokkot kaptam a látványtól.


	2. Kezelőorvos

Egy pillanatra megdermedek a test láttán, és olyan érzések öntenek el, amiket eddig mélyen elzártam magamban, vegyülve a már jól ismert szorongó félelemmel.  
– Sakura! – üvölt rám az egyik ügyeletes orvos, mikor a gépek hangos sípolásba kezdenek, ami kiránt sokkos állapotomból, és előre hajolok, hogy jobban szemügyre vegyem a már jól ismert, de mégis ismeretlen testet. Nincs magánál, amit egyelőre nem is bánok. A külső sebek nem tűnnek túl komolynak, így a fontossági sorrend azonnal adja is magát. Később foglalkozom a külső sérülésekkel. Nincs szükségem gépekre, hogy megállapítsam a belső szervek pontos károsodását, és fel sem fogom, hogy az ügyeletesek közül ez senkinek sem sikerült, és gépek nélkül meg vannak lőve. Átfut az agyamon, hogy ha ennek vége, beszélek Kakashi senseijel, és felvetem az átszervezés lehetőségét, még ha az utóbbi időben inkább a gyermekklinika ügyeivel foglalatoskodtam is.  
– Készítse elő a beteg sebeinek ellátásához szükséges eszközöket – parancsolom a mellettem aggódva szobrozó orvosnak. Az aggodalmas pillantásoktól nem fog meggyógyulni, és ha már a belső szervi károsodásokat nem képesek megfelelően kezelni, legalább a többivel foglalkozzanak. Egy pillanatig csak áll döbbenten bámulva az asztalon heverő testet, és még jobb kezének ujjait is ajkai elé emeli, hogy eltakarja csodálkozástól kettévált ajkait. Nagyon fiatalnak és rémültnek látszik, ahogy itt áll mellettem, de ez nem lehet mentség, hogy egy ilyen komoly helyzetben így viselkedjen. Egy orvosnak tudnia kell reagálni. – Most! – kiabálok rá otrombán, mire felocsúdik kábulatából, és sarkon fordulva rohan a hátunk mögött lévő üveges szekrény felé. Lófarokba kötött barna haja, még egy pillanatig a látóterembe libben, aztán végkép eltűnik. Már most elkönyvelem, hogy majd bocsánatot kérek tőle, ha sikeresen túlvagyunk ezen az egészen, de jelenleg én is elég nehezen uralkodom saját magamon. Minden eltelt pillanatban úgy érzem, hogy legszívesebben hisztérikus sikításban törnék ki, amiért ez történik, de nem tehetem meg. Segítenem kell, méghozzá minél gyorsabban. – Vettek már vért? – kérdezem az asztal másik felén álló férfitől, és szinte észre sem veszem csak a kérdés után, hogy a hangom remeg. Egy pillanatra felbámulok Kakashi sensei-re. Aggódó és szánakozó pillantásai keverednek, mikor visszanéz rám. Elfordítom inkább a fejem újra a velem szemben lévő, test felé hajoló orvosra választ várva.  
– Igen! Rendkívül magas a fehérvérsejtszám – feleli határozottan. Csak egy másodpercre pillant fel rám, majd folytatja. – Szepszis! – igazolja balsejtelmem. Már az első pillanatban, mikor megérintettem a bőrét, hogy szemügyre vegyem a külső sérüléseket, éreztem a hihetetlenül magas testhőmérsékletet, és a tünetek egyre csak gyűlnek és fokozódnak. Tahikardia, hipotenzió, szapora légvétel, de valami még így sem stimmel, hogy megvan a pontos diagnózis. Egy egyszerű vérmérgezés nem így néz ki.  
Gyorsan mérlegelem a helyzetem. Nem sok chakrám maradt, de ezzel most nem törődöm. Áldom Inót, amiért valamennyire magamhoz térített a vacsorával és a kávéval, de ez kevés ahhoz, hogy biztonságosan el tudjam látni a sérüléseket. Már ha a magam biztonságát veszem. Döntök. A francba is magammal! Ha kell, az összes chakrám felhasználom, és reménykedem, hogy ez elég lesz a gyógyításhoz.  
Kis pengét formálok ujjaim körül chakrámból*. Megpróbálok minél kevesebbet elpocsékolni, és bemélyedést ejteni a hófehér, jelenleg vértől és kosztól elszíneződött bőrön, közvetlen a bordák alatt. Egy pillanatra rémkép támad fejemben, mi van, ha remegni kezdek, de hála az égnek nem történik ilyesmi. A bemetszés pontos, én pedig boldog vagyok, hogy most már közvetlenül is képes vagyok vizsgálódni. Ahogy gondoltam. Olyan méreg került a testébe, ami rohamos léptekben károsítja a sejteket. Elborzadok, mert úgy néz ki, mintha a szervei szinte folyamatosan felfalnák magukat. Nincs több időm. Azt a módszert alkalmazom, amit Kankurónál, még ha hihetetlenül fájdalmas is.* Nincs más lehetőségem, és muszáj kibírnom, mert az élete múlik rajta. Másik kezem egy picit megremeg, amikor megpróbálom kitapogatni felsőtestén a megfelelő pontokat a beavatkozáshoz, és a szívem kihagy egy ütemet rémületében, mikor bőrét érintő csuklómra váratlanul ujjak fonódnak. Agyamon átvillan a képtelen gondolat, hogy bizonyára ilyen hideg az érintése a sírból kimászó hulláknak is, aztán ahogy ránézek a kezek tulajdonosára, rá kell jönnöm, hogy sokkal szívesebben állnék szemben most egy olyan hullával, minthogy szembenézzek azzal a fáradt fekete szempárral, ami most érdeklődve vizslatja az arcom.  
– Sakura? – nyögi a kérdést, ami sokkal inkább hat megállapításnak. Annak a hitetlenkedő, szellemet látó megállapításnak. A tekintete homályos, csak félig van magánál, de annyira éppen elég, hogy a néhány pillanat múlva bekövetkező fájdalmakat, amiket a beavatkozás fog okozni, elevenen élje át.  
Nem felelek, csak elfordítom a fejem, és a kezeimre koncentrálok. Lazán lefejtem ujjait csuklómról. Nem hibázhatok. Gondolatban már elkezdem felkészíteni magam, mert habár csináltam nem egyszer hasonlót, pontosan tudom, hogy ez most más lesz. Nem tudom, mennyire vagyok erős ahhoz, hogy kibírjam a fájdalomtól vonagló testének a látványát úgy, hogy annak a fájdalomnak történetesen saját magam vagyok az okozója.  
– A folyadékot! – parancsolom a mellettem állónak, mert feltételezem, ha már megállapították a diagnózist nélkülem, bizonyára ezért a beavatkozásért hívtak ide, és mindent elő is készítettek hozzá. Nem nézek oldalra, de feltételezem, nem az a lány áll mellettem, aki pár perccel ezelőtt, mert szinte még ki sem mondom a szavakat, máris egy kesztyűbe burkolt kéz nyújtja is nekem a kis fém edénykét, benne a kívánt szerrel. – Állj a fejéhez, és szorítsd le a vállát olyan erősen, amilyen erősen csak tudod! – adom ki az utasítást a szemben álló férfinek, aki csak bólint és cselekszik. Körbenézek, mert szükségem van még két emberre, hogy lefogják a lábait és megmaradt karját, hogy ne tudjon kapálódzni. Találomra kis is választok két jobb erőben lévőt és utasítom őket. Ők is csak bólintva követik, amit mondok, és mikor már mindent megfelelőnek titulálok, mély lélegzetet veszek és belekezdek.  
Már az első pár másodpercben felüvölt a fájdalomtól, nekem pedig ezzel párhuzamosan a fülemben kezd dobolni a szívem, és érzem, ahogy izzadság folyik végig a lapockáim között a koncentrációtól. Mintha tűkkel szúrnák teli a hallójárataim, ahogy egyre csak üvölt a fájdalomtól. Nem voltam erre felkészülve, és egy pillanatra meg is ingok, bár nem tudom pontosan, hogy az alacsony chakraszintem és a fáradtság miatt, vagy a szenvedése okozta kiabálás miatt.  
– Sensei? – hallom kissé távolabbról az aggódó hangot, és habár nem látom a tulajdonosát, lefogadom, hogy a barna copfos lányka az, akit lekorholtam. Kissé megrázom a fejem, hogy magamhoz térjek, és igyekszem kizárni a hangokat. A méreg fele már kinn is van, és mikor már kezdem úgy érezni, hogy túl vagyunk a nehezén, újra felüvölt. A mellkasa megemelkedik, a háta kissé eltávolodik az ágytól. Az orvosok hősiesen tartják, de arcukon látszik az erőfeszítés, homlokukon pedig gyöngyözik az izzadság, még úgy is, hogy egy nővérke folyamatosan törölgeti őket.  
Még egy kicsit Sakura! Csak még egy kicsit tarts ki! – győzködöm magam, mert érzem, hogy kavarog a fejem, és az ájulás szélén állok, de elhatározom, hogy akkor is meg fogom menteni, ha az a saját életembe is kerül. Utálom, hogy a nap végére ennyire legyengültem. Más esetben meg sem kellene, hogy kottyanjon nekem ez a beavatkozás, most azonban szinte én is szenvedek tőle. Nem baj! Már nem kell sok, és a szenvedése is alábbhagyott. Már nem is tudom, mennyiszer ismétlem meg a mozdulatsort testének különböző pontjain, mire úgy ítélem, hogy itt már elég, mindent megtettem. Már ami ezt a kezelést illeti. Az utolsó adagot is egy üres fémtálba loccsantom, a végén pedig letörlöm az izzadságot a homlokomról, és a test felé hajolok. Nincs magánál. A légzése normalizálódott valamennyire, de láza még mindig van. Az ágy szélébe támaszkodva kicsit oldalra lépek, és csak akkor döbbenek rá igazán, hogy támasz nélkül nem vagyok képes megállni a saját lábamon, mikor az egyik férfi a felkaromért nyúl, mikor mozdulok, máskülönben elesnék. Gyengén lerázom magamról az ujjakat, és mindkét kezemmel az ágyra támaszkodom.  
– Már nincs életveszélyben – állapítom meg megkönnyebbülten az arcát figyelve. Fekete haja nedvesen tapad homlokához. – Tegyétek el az utolsó tálat, amit kihúztam a szervezetéből, a többi mérget semmisítsétek meg – adom ki a parancsot halkan és erőtlenül, anélkül, hogy felnéznék. A szám kiszáradt, a végtagjaim pedig zsibognak.  
Mi történt veled, Sasuke-kun? – kérdezem nedves haját kisöpörve arcából, és észre sem veszem, hogy a nevét akaratlanul is hangosan kimondom. Kiegyenesedem, és el akarok lépni az ágytól, hogy kiadjak még néhány utasítást, de a lábaim megremegnek, és furcsa fekete foltok kezdenek táncolni a szemeim előtt, pár pillanat múlva teljesen beterítve látóterem. Egy pillanat csak, de felfogom, mi történik velem, viszont ellenkezni nem tudok, elájulok a kimerültségtől.  
Legközelebb halk neszezés foszlányai kúsznak hallójárataimba. Egy pillanatig csak némán hallgatom, és megpróbálom kitalálni, mi adhat ki ilyen hangokat, de nem jövök rá. Kinyitom a szemeim, de először nem látok mást, csak színes foltok homályos egyvelegét. Pislogok párat, mire a kép javul ugyan, de még nem az igazi. A fejem hasogatni kezd az erőlködéstől, így inkább lehunyom újra a szemeim és felülök. A helyzet nem lett sokkal jobb. Úgy érzem, mintha az összes chakrát kiszívták volna a testemből, és akkor rájövök, hogy lényegében ez is történt. Ahogy felrémlenek bennem a chakravesztésem tényleges okai, újra kinyitom a szemem, és ijedten kutatok valamiféle óra után, hogy megállapítsam, mennyi időt vesztegettem pihengetéssel ahelyett, hogy az ellenszeren dolgoznék, de mielőtt megtalálhatnám, egy éles hang szólít meg.  
– Lassabban! – figyelmeztet mellém lépve a tulajdonosa, és habár még mindig kicsit homályos a fókuszom, de Ino csinos, kipihent arca néz velem szembe. Megdörzsölöm a szemeim, de a látásom csak nagyon lassan áll vissza eredeti állapotára. Fehér köpeny van rajta, mire körülnézek, és a kórház egyik pihenőjét ismerem fel a helység berendezésében.  
– Mennyi az idő? – kérdezem oldalra fordulva. A lábaim nem érnek le a földre az ágyról.  
– Reggel hat – adja meg a választ nyugalmasan. Kezében egy poharat tart, amiben éppen valamilyen fehér anyagot kutyul el. – Ezt idd meg – nyújtja felém, és én nem törődve vele, mi van benne, engedelmeskedem, mert annyira szomjas vagyok, mintha már nem ittam volna napok óta.  
– Milyen nap? – adom vissza a poharat, miután a kesernyés ital utolsó cseppjeit is eltűntettem a torokban. Valamiféle vitaminkeveréket oldhatott fel benne.  
– Csütörtök – feleli, én meg megkönnyebbülten fújom ki a levegőt, amit eddig észre sem vettem, hogy visszatartok. Ezek szerint csak tegnap este volt. Már féltem, hogy több napot szenderegtem. Lecsúszok a fehér lepedők közül. A lábam még mindig nem a legbiztosabban tartanak meg, de legalább nincs szükségem támaszra. – Sakura! – szól rám Ino erélyesebben. Az arca újra a jól ismert cinikus és aggódó maszk egyvelegét alkotja. – Pihenned kell!  
– Nem! – csattanok fel. A szőkeség rosszallóan méreget, de nem szól semmit. A tekintete azt üzeni, hogy feleslegesnek tartja bármit is mondani, mert úgy véli, ebben az esetben úgysem tudna meggyőzni semmiről. És igaza is van! – Ellenszert kell kidolgoznom! – mondom körbenézve. Nem telik bele pár másodperc meg is találom azt, amit keresek az ajtó melletti fogasokon. A frissen mosott fehér köpenyek ott sorakoznak, így kissé bizonytalanul oda lépkedek és lekanyarítok egyet a fogasról és felveszem. Agyamban már fel is sorakoztatom a teendőimet. Először bemegyek megnézem Sasuke-kun állapotát, ellenőrzöm az életfunkcióit, és hogy milyen módon látták el a sebeit, majd átmegyek a laborba, hogy megvizsgáljam a méreg összetevőit. Ezután jelentést küldök róla Kakashi sensei-nek. Ha ez megvan, kidolgozom az ellenszer…  
– Legalább fürödj meg! – hasítja ketté gondolataim Ino erélyes hangja. Gondolom, nem először próbált meg szólni. Felemelem a tekintetem, és az arcára meredek. Úgy néz rám, mint aki mondani akar még valamit, de végül hallgat. Végignézek magamon. A tegnapi ruhám van rajtam, és izzadságtól bűzlök. Szinte a bőröm is viszket tőle. Megfontolom, és végül bólintok. Egy gyors, de tényleg csak egy nagyon gyors, hűvös zuhany jót fog tenni. Felfrissül a testem és az agyam is.  
Bólintok újra, mire úgy tűnik, hogy kissé megkönnyebbül, és ekkor jut csak eszembe:  
– Te mit keresel itt? – kérdezem kibújva a fehér köpenyből. Egyértelműen nem itt dolgozik, hanem a gyermekklinikán. Ahogyan én is csak sürgős esetekben jövök át a központi kórházba. Ino arca megkeményedik, és már akkor tudom a választ, még ha nem is mondja el a teljes igazságot.  
– Kakashi küldetett értem, hogy tegyelek rendbe – feleli, én meg gondolatban hozzáteszem: Meg látni akartad Sasuke-kunt. Persze nem tehetek szemrehányást ezért, és nem is csodálkozom rajta, így szóvá sem teszem. Csak óvatosan bólintok.  
– Átmegyek a klinikára, ott rendbe teszem magam. Közelebb van, mint a lakásom. Aztán visszajövök és ránézek a betegre – közlöm kissé hivatalos hangnemben a táskámért nyúlva. Még mikor leszálltam az ágyról észrevettem, hogy az ablak melletti kis széken hever. Ino felmordul.  
– A betegre? Komolyan Sakura? – kérdez vissza cinikusan, mire egy pillanatra megdermedek, majd visszanézek rá.  
– Úgy kell kezelnem, mint mindenki mást! – érvelek. Ino elhúzza a száját ostoba szavaim hallatán, amit még én magam sem hiszek el.  
– Mindenki tudja, hogy ez teljesen más helyzet – jegyzi meg halkan és kissé mintha dühös is lenne rám.  
– Naruto? – érdeklődöm, mert nemigen vagyok képes tovább boncolgatni az Uchiha Sasuke témát jelenleg. Nem voltam felkészülve sem arra, hogy látni fogom, sem arra, hogy ilyen állapotban. Jó ideig csak én voltam, meg az emlékeim és gondolataim róla, és ezt az állapotot már annyira megszoktam, hogy szinte fájt, hogy mindez most romba dőlhet, hogy aztán poraiból építsem újjá, mikor felépülése után újra elhagyja a falut.  
– Még az éjjel értesítették, és volt is benn elég hosszú ideig, de hajnalban valamikor hazament. Eléggé ki volt merülve a küldetése után ő is – válaszolta a szőke kissé érdektelenül. Úgy tűnik, van ami sosem változik. Ez esetben Ino viselkedése, ha Narutóról van szó.  
– Értem – bólintok, majd az ajtó felé veszem az irányt. Arra tippeltem volna, hogy, Ino majd közbeszól és megállít valamivel, de nem így tesz, így nyugalmasan el tudom hagyni a kórházat, hogy alig fél óra múlva vissza is térjek ide. A Gyermekklinikán zuhanyzom. Az irodámhoz van egy vizesblokk is. Megszámolni nem tudnám, hányszor éltem a lehetőséggel, mikor túlóráztam. Sebtében csinálok mindent. Minél hamarabb vissza akarok érni a kórházba. Nincs vesztegetni való időm. Legszívesebben a hajmosást is kihagynám, de már nagyon érett a dolog a tegnapi este után, és a ruháim is csak úgy felkapkodom magamra nem törődve semmivel sem. Ez a túlóráim egyik előnye. Nem egy öltözék ruha költözött be az irodámba velem együtt. Hirtelen Ino hangja szólal meg a fejemben, és rosszallóan korhol, hogy szinte az egész életemet a klinika falai között vagyok képes eltölteni, de elhessegetem, és már ott sem vagyok. Szerintem ilyen gyorsan még sosem tettem meg a klinika és a kórház közötti alig pár száz méteres távot, de lépteim egyre lassabbak, minél közelebb kerülök a kórteremhez, amibe átszállították Sasuke-kunt. Nem ilyennek képzeltem a viszontlátást, ha egyáltalán képzeltem is valamilyennek. Egy részem már tényleg végleg megbékélt azzal, hogy nem nagyon fogom őt látni már. Ha mégis, azt is csak nagyon ritkán, és nagyon rövid időre. Még most is emlékeimben van, amit mondott nekem, mielőtt elment a háború után.  
Fehér köpenyem zsebében kezdek matatni, mielőtt a kórterem ajtajához érek. Egy tollra lenne szükségem, hátha valamit fel kell írni a kartonjára, de a zsebek üresnek bizonyulnak, így csalódottan emelem ki kezeim az anyagból, és nyomom le a kilincset. Nem várok, mert félek, hogy ha lenne időm gondolkodni, be sem mernék lépni a helységbe. Imádkozom, hogy ne legyen magánál, ami egy orvosnál azért elég kegyetlen ima, de mindegy is, mert odafönt nem hallották kérésem. Maximum csak félig, merthogy legalább nem egyedül van. Naruto és Kakashi sensei ülnek az ágya mellett egy-egy széken, viszont kicsit így is elpirulok, mikor az arcára nézek, és rögtön el is határozom, hogy nem nézek a szemeibe, ha nem muszáj.  
– Sakura-chan! – derül fel Naruto arca. Fáradtnak tűnik. Nem aludhatott sokat, de ahogy az lenni szokott, ez sem törheti le jókedvét. Persze az aggodalom az ő tekintetében is ott bujkál, de egyelőre a vidámsága elnyomja. – Elég nyúzottnak tűnsz! – állapítja meg kissé oldalra döntve a fejét. Fürkészve méregeti az arcom, amolyan tipikus Naruto módra. Most még arra sincs energiám, hogy lekorholjam, amiért gyakorlatilag közölte velem, hogy szarul nézek ki.  
– Keveset aludtam – közlöm és igyekszem, hogy a hangom ne remegjen meg. Zavarban vagyok, fáradt vagyok, és bizonytalan. Ráadásul ezek szerint még pazarul is nézhetek ki. A lehető legjobb kombináció Haruno Sakura, hogy találkozz Sasuke-kunnal. Gratulálok!  
– Lenyűgöző vagy Sakura-chan! – vigyorog Naruto, miközben összeszedve minden bátorságom közelebb lépek az ágyhoz, és megpróbálok minél hivatalosabbnak feltűnni. Leveszem az ágy oldaláról a kartont, hogy gyorsan végigfussam az értékeket, de a koncentráció szinte lehetetlennek bizonyul, ahogy érzem a fekete hajú közelségét. Egyelőre nem szól semmit, de magamon érzem vizslató tekintetét, amitől úgy érzem magam, mintha egy jól megrendezett dokumentumfilm egyik kulcsfontosságú képkockája lennék. Naruto tovább csacsog, aminek most kifejezetten örülök. – Kakashi sensei mondta, hogy Sasuke kezelése szinte az összes chakrádat elszívta.  
A szőke hajúra villantom a tekintetem, de mielőtt bármit is mondhatnék, egy hang megakadályoz benne.  
– Sajnálom – mondja a mély tónus. Nagyot nyelek. A torkom kiszárad miközben visszafordítom a tekintetem a hang irányába. Csak egy másodpercre bámulok le az ágyon ülő feketehajú arcára, de ez is éppen elég, hogy meginogjon bennem valami.  
– Mást se tudsz nekem mondani – bukik ki belőlem a válasz csalódottan. Semmiből jövő cinizmusommal még saját magam is megdöbbentem, de egyszerűen olyan élesen él bennem az emlék, mikor ugyan ez bukott ki a száján, ahogy a karjaikat gyógyítottam, hogy csak úgy kicsúszott. Akkor hihetetlenül boldog voltam, amiért hallhatom ezt az egy szót, most viszont kissé kesernyés szájízt hagy maga után. Elpirulok, mert egyáltalán nem akartam goromba lenni, de a jó szerencsém az esetek többségében eddig is elhagyott, mikor Sasuke-kun közelében voltam.  
– Köszönöm – nyögi hirtelen, amolyan tipikus tömör Sasuke-kun stílusban. Nem bírom ki, felnevetek. Ez a szó is körülbelül pont ugyanolyan szintű, mint az előző, de ennek ellenére valamiért mégis megmelengeti a szívem, bár a nevetésem sokkal inkább szól Sasuke-kun esetlen és kudarcba fulladt próbálkozásának a megfelelő szóhasználat terén, mintsem az okozott melegségnek. Kicsit fel is oldódom, de azért még mindig nem merek a szemeibe nézni.  
– Most már akkor rendbe jön? – érdeklődik Naruto kotnyelesen, de a hangjába most már több aggodalom csendül, mint vidámság.  
– Igen – felelem, bár még az ellenszert ki kell dolgoznom, de ha bele gebedek is megcsinálom, bármiből is állt a méreg. Nem érdeklődöm, milyen küldetésen volt, ahol ilyen sérüléseket szenvedett, pedig kíváncsi vagyok, de a kíváncsiságot hirtelen kitúrja helyéről a zavar, mikor észreveszem, hogy ha meg akarom vizsgálni a külső sérüléseket, akkor utasítanom kell, hogy tolja lentebb a takarót testéről csípőjéig. Egy pillanatra elgondolkodom, hogy van-e valamilyen megoldás ennek elkerülésére, de nem találok semmit. Jelenleg leginkább csak a vállait látom normálisan, mert a takaró széle mereven időzik karja alatt eltakarva egész felsőtestét.  
– Jól vagy Sakura? – érdeklődik Kakashi sensei hirtelen. Értetlenül rákapom a tekintetem.  
– Piros az arcod – teszi hozzá Naruto elgondolkodva. Látszik rajta, hogy egyáltalán nem esik le neki, miért olyan az arcom amilyen Kakashi sensei-jel ellentétben, aki nem mond semmi többet. Levonom a konklúziót, hogy Naruto még ha fejlődött is ezen a téren Hinata mellett, a fejlődése még mindig elég lassú ütemben halad.  
– Nincs semmi – morgom gyerekes sértettséggel, és ez úgy tűnik, erőt is ad, mert nem kell tovább dilemmáznom, hogy meg merjem-e kérni, vagy sem. Én vagyok az orvos, könyörgöm! Leteszem az ágy szélére a kartont. – A takaród… nem tudom tőle megvizsgálni a sérüléseid – nyöszörgöm. A mondat valahogy egészen máshogy hangzott a fejemben, de úgy tűnik, a bennem dulakodó orvos és szerencsétlen Haruno közül, most a szerencsétlen Haruno áll győzésre. Orvosi hírnevem egy pillanat alatt foszlana köddé, ha ezt látnák a tanítványaim.  
– Egyébként Sasuke – kezdi Naruto újra a fecsegést, de Kakashi sensei felállva közbeszól. Most nincs rajta a Hokage öltözéke.  
– Szerintem jobb lenne, ha hagynánk, hogy nyugodtan megvizsgálja Sakura – közli egyszerűen, mire rémülten fordítom a fejem felé. Ne hagyjanak kettesben vele!  
– Nem! – szakad ki belőlem feltűnően nagy hévvel. Naruto meglepetten pillant fel rám, de Kakashi sensei tekintete csak fürkészően járja be az arcom, mintha belelátna a fejembe. – Nem szükséges – veszek kicsit vissza. – Semmi olyan vizsgálatot nem végzek, amit zavarna a jelenlétetek – nézek a sensei-re könyörgően, és látom is rajta, hogy tudja, hogy nem akarok egyedül maradni Sasuke-kunnal. Úgy tűnik, fontolgatja, mit is válaszoljon, majd végül úgy dönt, hogy visszaül helyére, ezzel megmentve engem. Nem tudom pontosan megmagyarázni, miért is nem akarok én kettesben maradni a feketehajúval, de valószínűleg erős szerepe van benne annak, hogy el akarom kerülni a kínos nagy csendeket, és zavarodott bénázásom, amit egyedüli jelenléte okozna. Na, meg egyáltalán nem tudom, mit kellene mondanom neki.  
Mire visszafordulok a páciens felé, az már teljesítette is béna kérésem, és a takarót a csípőjére tolva várakozik. Nem akarok beégni, mint oly sokszor, de nem tudok uralkodni magamon. A kezem megremeg, ahogy félénken a bőréhez érek az első varasodásnak indult sebet tanulmányozva. A bőre már nem forró, és az érintése egészen újszerű élmény.  
– Lement a lázad – közlöm félhangosan ösztönszerűen. – Kis hőemelkedés – folytatom magamról megfeledkezve. Ez valószínűleg a csekély mennyiségű méregnek köszönhető, ami még a szervezetében maradt, és amelyet majd az ellenanyaggal kell kiiktatni.  
– Ezt így egy érintésből meg tudtad állapítani? – hitetlenkedik Naruto, és képtelen vagyok elnyomni egy büszke félmosolyt, de utána folytatom is a vizsgálatot. A bőre immáron mentes a szennyeződésektől. A sebek nem komolyak, de azért én mérlegelem, hogy gyógyítsam-e be őket most, vagy hagyjam, hogy maguktól eltűnjenek. Végül úgy döntök, hogy egy-két nagyobbat elintézek, a többit meg a természetre hagyom. Naruto közben folyamatosan beszél, amire Sasuke-kun tömören és halkan felelget. Kakashi sensei csak néha szól közbe, de már nem hallom miről folyik a diskurzus. Összpontosítok és gyógyítani kezdek. Egy pillanatra összerezzen kezeim alatt, ahogy megérzi chakrám a bőrén, én meg újra csak elvörösödöm, és hajam mögé bújok, mintha az segítene bármin is. Tíz perc elég is, hogy végezzek, bár az utolsónál már érzem, hogy nem pihentem ki magam megfelelően. Újra szédülni kezdek. Hátra tántorodok egy picit, hogy el ne veszítsem az egyensúlyom. Naruto azonnal felugrik székéről, és Sasuke-kun is kinyújtja felém bal karját, de mire elérne bármelyikük is engem addigra már minden rendben. Szégyellem magam. Nem én vagyok a sérült.  
Megrázom a fejem, és felöltöm az Ino által már olyan jól ismert fals mosolyom, de rajtam kívül senki sem mosolyog, csak kutató pillantásokkal jutalmaznak.  
– Pihenned kéne Sakura-chan – javasolja Naruto komolyan. Nem nézek rá, csak a kezembe veszem újra a betegkartont és körülnézek a helységben, hátha találok valahol egy tollat.  
– Fogok is, ha innen hazamentem – hazudom, és találok egy asztalon árválkodó példányt a tollnak nevezett fajból. Lassan odasétálok és ráírom a papírra, hogy milyen vizsgálatokat végeztem el. Naruto valamit mond a sensei-nek, de nem figyelek. Megnézem előttem hányan, és kik jöttek be az éjszaka folyamán ellenőrizni az állapotát, valamint, hogy milyen orvosságokat adtak neki, majd a lap tetejére siklatom a tekintetem, hogy megnézzem a hivatalos kezelőorvos nevét, akivel majd konzultálhatok az ellenanyag beadásáról.  
A betűket nézve döbbenten tátom el a szám, mert akárhogyan is próbálom olvasni, az én nevem áll ott.  
– Na, ne – suttogom elhűlten Narutóék felé fordulva. Nem tudom eldönteni, hogy a félelem vagy a zavar uralkodik el jobban rajtam. – Sensei – szólítom meg a maszkost. – Ki töltötte ki az alap adatokat ezen? – kérdezem, mert biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő tudja, mire látható szeme egyetlen vonallá húzódik össze. Pontosan tudom, hogy maszkja alatt most idétlenül mosolyog.  
– Én – válaszolja, és szinte már büszke is. Annyira tipikus Kakashi sensei. Lemondóan sóhajtok, mert a Hokagével nehéz lenne vitatkoznom, valamint van egy olyan érzésem, hogy direkt csinálta. Sasuke-kun és Naruto várakozva figyelnek. Csak ez az egyetlen oka, amiért nem kezdek el gyerekesen hisztizni.  
– De sensei! Én – kezdenék bele, de közbevág.  
– Talán nem te láttad el tegnap este? – kérdezi, és ha nem lenne ilyen a helyzet, nevetnék is, mert Kakashi sensei-nek mindig sikerül rám hoznia a frászt, mikor egyszerre mosolyog és komoran beszél. Nem érzem szükségét, hogy továbbra is én kezeljem. Az életveszély elmúlt, az ellenszert pedig ki tudom anélkül is dolgozni, hogy be kellene jönnöm ide. Na, meg azt az osztályon dolgozó orvosok bármelyike be tudja adni.  
– De – hagyom helyben. Ha kínozni akar, akkor nagyon jól csinálja. – De nem hinném, hogy a klinika mellett én…  
– Ino azt mondta, Sasuke maximális felépüléséig átvállalja néhány feladatod – közli a szürkehajú egyszerűen. Nem értem, mire megy ki a játék. Már nem mosolyog, csak várakozóan bámulja az arcom. Keseredetten újra a betűkre bámulok, mintha csak félrenéztem volna az előbb, de még mindig az én nevem van odaírva. Ino is mekkora kártyajátékos! Tegnap még arra bíztat, hogy felejtsem el Sasuke-kunt, most meg a hátam mögött rásegít, hogy többet lássam, míg itthon van. Mi értelme ennek? Semmi. Nem gondolom, hogy ez a folyamat tartana is valamilyen jó irányába. Totálisan elbizonytalanodom, de nincs mit tenni, rábólintok.  
– Értem – teszem hozzá végül beleegyezően.  
– Helyes – áll fel a sensei a székéről elégedetten. – Viszont ma menj haza, és pihend ki magad rendesen – parancsolja, de én már a laboron gondolkodom, és ezt észre is veszi. – Sakura – kezdene bele ugyan abban a hangnem, amit Ino szokott használni, mikor ki akar oktatni. Túl jól ismerem már ezt a hangszínt, mert az utóbbi időben egyre többen élnek vele, mikor velem beszélnek. Felemelem a tekintetem, és igyekszem minél határozottabbnak tűnni.  
– Én vagyok az orvos! – jelentem ki egy hazug mosoly keretében. Elhallgat. Ezzel nem tud vitatkozni és ennek rendkívül örülök is. Visszasétálok az asztalhoz, és leteszem rá a tollat is, meg a kartont is. Pár pillanatig csak nézek magam elé, és próbálom rendezni vonásaim, majd megfordulok, és az ajtó felé kezdek sétálni. – Most mennem kell, de ha kész az ellenszer, visszajövök – közlöm nyugodtságot erőltetve magamra. A kezeim remegni kezdenek, így összefonom őket magam előtt, hátha nem veszik észre.  
– Ez nagyon furcsa volt – hallom még, miután kilépek az ajtón. Naruto még ha suttogni is akart, hát nem sikerült neki, de már nem is érdekel, mert mélyen legbelül teljesen egyet értek vele. Ez tényleg nagyon furcsa volt!

 

_*Chakra Scalpel: ezen orvosi technika során, a használó apró szikét formál a kezével chakrából. Ezzel képes pontos bemetszéseket készíteni magas szintű orvosi beavatkozások és boncolások során. Eltérően a normális pengéktől, a chakra penge képes bemetszést készíteni a testen anélkül, hogy tényleges nyílt sebet hozna létre, csökkentve a fertőzés kockázatát._   
_forrás: http://naruto.wikia.com/_

  
_*Delicate Illness Extraction Technique: Ha valaki kórokozóval vagy toxinnal fertőzött, ezt a technikát lehet alkalmazni, hogy eltávolítsák a toxint a szervezetből és meggyógyítsák a sérülést. Először meg kell állapítani, hogy a betegséget okozó mérgezés milyen zavarokat okoz a beteg chakra áramlásában. Ezután egy chakra penge segítségével bemetszést ejtenek az érintett területen. Az orvosi ninja egy kis chakra segítségével orvosi folyadékot pumpál a beteg szervezetébe a bemetszésen keresztül. A folyadék kiragadja a mérget a sérült területekből és szervekből, majd az kiszorul a beteg szervezetéből. Ezt addig kell ismételni, még a toxin nagy részét el nem távolítják a sérültből. Maga a folyamat rendkívül fájdalmas, és megköveteli a páciens leszorítását, hogy a folyamatot rendesen be lehessen fejezni. Meglehetősen durva módszer, csak vészhelyzetekben használják. A technika nem távolítja el száz százalékig a mérgezést, de elkerülhető vele az életveszély, és időt nyer ellenszer kidolgozásához._   
_*Mystical Palm Technique: ez az orvosi ninjutsu lehetővé teszi a használója számára, hogy felgyorsítsa a test természetes gyógyulásának sebességét, úgy hogy chakrát küldenek a kezükkel a sebbe, vagy a sérült testrészre. Ezzel a technikával mellőzni lehet mindenféle orvosi felszerelést vagy műtétet. Nagyon hasznos a csatatéren. Felhasználható külső és belső sérülések kezelésére egyaránt. Ez a technika megköveteli a tökéletes chakra kontrollt._


	3. Üzenet

A kanapén ülve bámulom az el-visszajáró ventillátor fehér, rácsozott fejét. Nem tudom, hány perc telhetett már el így. Fél óra? Öt perc? Tényleg nem tudom, ahogy azt sem, miért nézem ennyire megbabonázottan. A fuvallatától életre kelt hajam a nyakam csiklandozza. El és vissza, el és vissza. Nincs igazán nagy hőség, nem is értem pontosan, miért kapcsoltam be, azt meg végképp nem, hogy miért bámulom ennyire. Lapátjai egybefüggő fénykört alkotnak, mikor felém fordul, majd a pillanat el is múlik, ahogy folytatja útját. El és vissza. Most már biztos vagyok benne, hogy talán több mint egy fél óra is eltelhetett ezzel az értelmetlen tevékenységgel. Még a telefonom rezgése sem zökkent ki. El és vissza. A halk zúgás, amit a ventilátor kiad magából, egészen andalító. Már-már legszívesebben le is dőlnék oldalra, a díszpárnámra, hogy szundítsak egyet, de a telefonom újra rezeg. Valakinek nagyon hiányozhatok, mert az elmúlt két percben legalább hatszor jelzett a kis ketyere, de még mindig nem nyúlok utána, csak nézem a rácsos fejet, ahogy hol visszanéz rám, hol pedig a szoba másik felébe küldi a generált fuvallatot.  
A telefonom újra rezegni kezd. Oldalra pillantok, mert erős megérzés gyötör, hogy ez csakis Ino lehet, és lám nem is tévedek. Sóhajtva a készülékért nyúlok, mert nem egyszer csinálta már azt, hogy mikor nem vettem fel, nem hagyta abba a hívásokat. Most nincs kedvem ehhez a játékoz. Inkább megbirkózom a szavaival.  
– Igen? – veszem fel, és az özön már el is indul, mielőtt felkészülhetnék rá.  
– Hol a fenében vagy? Már vagy ezerszer hívtalak! Nem igaz, hogy nem hallottad! Megint csak nem akartad felvenni! Mégis mit csinálsz? – szinte üvölt a telefonba, de ez már megszokott tőle.  
– Hűsölök – adom meg a választ, ami félig igaz, félig meg nem.  
– Hűsölsz – konstatálja hitetlenkedve.  
– Baj van a klinikán? – érdeklődöm, mert nem jut eszembe semmi más, amiért ennyire ki lehetne akadva amiatt, hogy nem vettem fel a telefont.  
– Nem, nincs – adja meg a választ.  
– Akkor nem sikerült beadni az ellenszérumot? – érdeklődöm, és a témára, habár én hoztam fel, mégis görcs kúszik a tokromba. Mondjuk jobban belegondolva, úgy sem úsztam volna meg. Inóról van szó. Az empátia nem erőssége.  
– De! Sikerült – fújja dühösen, miközben én tovább figyelem a ventilátor járó fejét. – Éppen ez az! – Nem értem, hogy mi a probléma pontos oka. Ha sikerült beadni, akkor nem látom, mi probléma lehetne vele. – Hogy nekem kellett beadni!  
– Nekem volt egy kis dolgom – hazudom. A ventillátort kellet bámulnom. Persze rögtön átlát rajtam, szóval feleslegesen futom le ezeket a köröket.  
– Mindketten tudjuk, hogy nem ezért hagytad rám ezt. Mindenki furcsállta, hogy nem magad végezted a dolgot. – Nem igazán hatott meg ez az érvelés. Azt gondol mindenki, amit csak akar. Ha ez életük legnagyobb problémája, hogy miért nem én adom be az általam fejlesztett ellenszérumot Uchiha Sasukének, akkor meglehetősen nyugodt életük lehet. – Sakura – kezd bele valamivel nyugodtabb hangon, de még mindig nem elég nyugodtan ahhoz, hogy könnyen túl legyek ezen a beszélgetésen. Idő közben kinyújtóztatom a lábam és felállok, hogy könnyebben elérjem a ventilátort. Kikapcsolom, és a halk zúgás azonnal megszűnik. – Itt van a lehetőség, hogy kicsit többet lásd, erre te ostoba módon kerülöd! – Felsóhajtok, mert még haloványan emlékszem a Sasuke-kun ellen szóló érveire, és a hiábavaló várakozásról alkotott véleményére.  
– Tudod Ino, volt idő, mikor egy párhuzamos dimenzióban éreztem volna magam azt tapasztalva, hogy ezt pont te mondod – jelentem ki könnyedén. Egyszerű megállapításnak szánom, de a szőkeség agya eldurran.  
– Na, ide figyelj, Táblahomlok! – Felkuncogok, mert olyan régen nevezett már így, hogy azt hiszem, csak álmodom ezt a telefonbeszélgetést. – Fogod magad, és ide tolod a segged a kórházba, mert…  
– Bocs, de most mennem kell! – vágok közbe hirtelen. Úgy sem megyek be a kórházba, így a szidalmazásokkal teli parancsáradatát is feleslegesnek tartom végig hallgatni. Neki is, meg magamnak is megspórolom azt az időt. Kinyomom a telefont, és a kanapéra dobom, pontosan oda ahol az előbb ültem. Párat bukfencezik, mire megállapodik egy helyben. Egy pillanatig még nézem, mert attól félek, hogy újra csörögni kezd, de nem történik semmi, így kissé nyugodtabban megindulok a konyha felé, hogy raboljak magamnak valami élelmet a hűtőből, azonban mikor kinyitom nagyot sóhajtok. Ha ezt most anyám látná, biztosan sírva fakadna, mennyire felelőtlen vagyok. Vagy csak simán leordítaná a fejem. Ez utóbbi mondjuk, bizonyosabbnak tűnik, de legalább annyi megnyugtató van a dologban, hogy elég messze költöztem tőlük ahhoz, hogy ne tudjanak erről az apró kis felelőtlenségemről, amit az üres hűtő példáz. Ha most útnak indulnék, még biztos meg tudnám ejteni a bevásárlást. Még a nap sem kezdett lemenni.  
Nehezen, de rászánom magam, hogy kimozduljak a lakásból, és vegyek ezt-azt, ami ehető, de fél óra alatt gyorsan le is zavarom az egészet. Most, hogy kissé lehiggadtak a körülmények, mindenki kiteljesedhet kicsit jobban. Na, hát az én háború utáni kiteljesedésem az üres hűtőben tetőzik. Csodás. Felemelő érzés, mondhatom. Főleg, mikor újra kinyitom, hogy bepakoljam a frissen beszerzett árut, és csak akkor veszem észre, hogy végig az ajtaján penészvonal húzódik végig.  
– Jesszus – húzom el a szám főleg azért, mert nem vettem észre mikor először benéztem a hűtőbe. A rácsok sárgásak, a szaga pedig olyan, mintha valami úgy rohadt volna meg benne, hogy eltökélte, hogy szelleme továbbra is itt kísért. Visszacsukom, mert rájövök, hogy egy alapos takarítás ráfér, így nem tehetek be semmit. Ahogy a gondolat megalapozódik bennem, úgy egy másik is, ami már az egész ház tisztaságát kérdőjelezi meg.  
Kicsit jobb kedvre is derülök, mert eddig nem nagyon tudtam, hogy mit kezdjek magammal, most viszont a takarítás lehetősége briliáns ötletként csillog elmém egyik eddig eldugott zugában. Elvégre nem is olyan szánalmas az életem. Egész szép kis lakás ez. Sőt! Méreteit tekintve pedig szinte pazarlásnak tűnik, hogy csak egyedül élek benne. Pusztán kicsit elhanyagoltam a munkám miatt. Most már tényleg jó kedvem van, mert rájövök, hogy a mai nap is hamar el fog telni, ha nekiállok kitakarítani, és még anyám is büszke lehet, ha véletlenül betoppant. Nem egyszer kapott sokkot, mikor véletlenszerű látogatást tett nálam.  
Mire végzek, már valóban lemegy a nap. Örülök, mert kicsit el is fáradtam, és az agyam sem kattogott máson egész nap, csak hogy melyik súrolószert használjam a kádon. Most már úgy néz ki minden, mintha valóban élne valaki itt. Fellelkesülök, és úgy döntök, ha már ilyen jó kedvemben vagyok, összedobok valami olyan vacsorát, ami nem két perc alatt és nem a mikróban készül el. Húst sütni mindenki tud, az még nekem is megy, habár elég régen volt már, mikor utoljára csináltam. A mai este tényleg jónak ígérkezik, így mikor már betettem a sütőbe a húst, nyugodtan dőlök hátra egy pohár teával a kanapén. Bekapcsolom a tévét, ami szinte újnak tűnik, most, hogy eltakarítottam róla minden porszemcsét, de a műsor annyira idegen számomra, hogy nem sokáig élvezi figyelmem.  
Vajon furcsállta, hogy nem én adtam be az ellenszert? – fut át a gondolat az agyamon hirtelen. A válasz egyértelműen a nem. Miért furcsállta volna? Neki bizonyára nem lényeg, hogy ki látja el. A gondolatai biztosan már a következő munkán járnak, és ez rendben is van így. Nekem is azon járnak legtöbbször. Meg rajta. Hogy mit csinálhat, hogyan érezheti magát, hol lehet éppen… Most minden bizonnyal a központi kórház egyik kórtermében. Lehunyom a szemem, és elképzelem, ahogy ott fekszik az ágyon. Valamiért úgy gondolom, hogy biztos már alszik. Most kihasználja, hogy pihenhet kicsit, mert utazásai során nem hiszem, hogy megteheti. Kíváncsi lennék, hogy Ino miként reagált, mikor először meglátta. Azt mondja, minden olyan érzelmet, amit szerinte én még mindig táplálok Sasuke-kun iránt – nem mellesleg igaza van – ő már kiölt magából. Sai miatt el is hiszem, azonban túl sokáig volt beleesve ahhoz, hogy ennyi idő után semleges tekintettel bírja szemlélni. Én legalábbis nem hiszek az ilyesmiben. Nem szerelmes, ez egyértelmű, ezt az érzelmét már más férfi nyerte meg magának, de valamilyen szinten még kötődhet hozzá. Nem baj, ez nem az én dolgom. Ahogy ahhoz sincs semmi közöm, hogy miként reagálnak más nők a jelenlétére. Persze a gondolat mégis idegesít…  
Hirtelen furcsa illat kúszik be az orromba, és rájövök, hogy ez a hús lesz. Felpattanok, és a konyhába rohanok. Nem tudom pontosan, mennyi időt tölthettem a Sasuke-kunról való álmodozással, de annyi bizonyos, hogy pont elég volt, hogy a hús tönkremenjen. Kihúzom a sütőből és leguggolva megvizsgálom. A teteje nyers, az alja meg szinte egybeégett a tepsi aljával. A jó kedvem szilánkosra törik, de rá kell jönnöm, hogy már jóval azelőtt süllyedni kezdett a hangulatom, mielőtt még észrevettem volna, hogy sütési tudományom újabb kudarca közeledik. Elzárom a gázt, és lehanyatlok a padlóra.  
– Még egy rohadt húst sem vagy képes megsütni – közlöm magammal, és már potyognak is a könnyeim. – Most meg mi a fenéért bőgsz? Azt hittem, leszoktál róla – korholom magam félhangosan, mert jó ideje nem sírtam már. Nem gondoltam, hogy egy odaégett hús miatt lesz a következő alkalom, de kit akarok becsapni? Nyilvánvalóan nem a hús itt a probléma, hanem a gondolat, hogy most itt van, láthattam, beszélhettem vele, és mindezek után újra el fog tűnni. Én meg mihelyt feltűnik a színen, újra az a gyenge, érzelmes bőgőmasina vagyok, akit mindig is ismert, és tartok tőle, hogy ezek alapján azt is gondolja rólam, hogy ennél nem is vagyok több. Pedig igenis több vagyok!  
Mély lélegzetet veszek, és kézfejemmel letörlöm a könnyeimet az arcomról. Jó lesz nekem az instant kaja is. Eldöntöttem. Az elmúlt két napban sem okozott kárt bennem az ilyen kaja, míg itthon voltam, és Narutóban sem sok-sok éven keresztül.  
Evés után így nem sok mosatlan marad. Az evőpálcikám a mosogatóba helyezem, mert még arra is lusta vagyok, hogy betegyem a gépbe, majd átvonulok a nappalin egyenesen a fürdőbe majd azután a hálóba. Furcsa itthon lenni, mert elég sokszor ébredek arra mostanában, hogy párna helyett az egyik elemzés lapja ragad az arcomra, miközben megpróbálom az irodai asztalomnál alvásban elgémberedett hátamat kiegyenesíteni. Itthon lenni kényelmesebb minden tekintetben, viszont a klinikának van egy előnye a lakásommal szemben, akárhonnan is figyeljük, mégpedig, hogy ott mindig van kihez szólni, és mindig van valaki, aki hozzám szól. Itt viszont teljesen egyedül vagyok.  
Nagyot sóhajtva dobom le puha papucsom az ágy mellé, és ülök be a takarók közé. Bekapcsolom a tévét, és találomra váltogatni kezdem a csatornákat, de már a harmadik váltásnál máshol járok gondolatban. A harmadik napom töltöm egyedül a lakásban. Nem mintha ez hatalmas újdonságnak számítana. Az egyetlen, ami mégis újdonság, hogy egész nap itthon vagyok. Nem emlékszem, hogy mikor fordult elő velem ilyen utoljára. Nem nagyon megyek szabadságra sosem, pedig a klinika már elérte azt a szintet, hogy nem létszükséglet az állandó jelenlétem. Én mégis folyton benn vagyok, és persze ennek az okát is tisztán felfogom. Az óra negyed tizenkettőt mutat, a tévében csupa idétlen film és sorozat, a könyvespolcomról pedig már szinte mindent elolvastam. Ennyi. Nem a bánatba fogok belehalni, hanem az unalomba, mert rájövök, hogy igazából a munkámon kívül nincs igazán semmim. Egyáltalán, mit szoktam én csinálni, mikor itthon vagyok? Fürdök, eszem, alszom. Még egy macskám sincsen, akiért érdemes lenne haza járnom, pedig azzal már tényleg tökéletes lenne a szingli, szűzlány kép. Eltelik még pár év és az agg szót is hozzácsaphatom a jellemzéshez. Ez lenne hát az életem? Haruno Sakura, huszonéves, társtalan, jelen állásban a Gyermekek Mentális Egészséggondozó Klinikájának* a vezetője. Elgondolkodom, hogy talán tudat alatt azért kezdtem bele ebbe az egész gyerekklinika létrehozásába a háborút követően, mert már akkor tudtam, hogy nekem sosem lesz sajátom, akivel törődhetnék.  
Kikapcsolom a tévét, mert már csak az áramot fogyasztja, nézni nem nézem. Talán majd holnap reggel újra bekapcsolom, hogy ágyból nézzem a reggelre besorolt idétlen műsorokat, miközben életemben először a hálóban reggelizek, de most had pihenjen csak. A szoba hirtelen sötét lesz, és én ahelyett, hogy felkapcsolnám az ágyam fölé szerelt lámpát, csak ülök a sötétben és bámulok magam elé. Némi derengő fényt ad az utcáról beszűrődő világosság, de még így is csak a tárgyak sötét sziluettjét vagyok képes kivenni. A távolban felmorajlik az ég, én pedig összerezzenek. Átfut az agyamon, hogy rég nem volt már eső, aztán a bennem lakozó utálatos Sakura közli, hogy lehet, hogy volt, csak én azt is átdolgoztam úgy, hogy nem vettem észre. Mintha az ég helyeselni akarna, újra felmorajlik, csak most hosszabban és hangosabban. Köszönöm.  
Ebből vihar lesz, de remélem már csak akkor, mikor én már öntudatlanul fetrengek a hatalmas ágyamban, és valami jelentéktelen dologról álmodom. Furcsa az emberi elme. Átéltem egy csomó veszélyes küldetést, találkoztam már számos kegyetlen emberrel, harcoltam az életemért, túléltem egy háborút, és maga Sasuke-kun is próbált már megölni, egy egyszerű vihar mégis a frászt hozza rám. A legrosszabb a villám. Kékes nappali derengéssel vonja be az éjszakát néhány másodpercig, engem meg rendszerint az infarktus kerülget, hogy a következő pont, ahová lecsap majd, az én leszek. Persze ez sosem következett még be, de engem azért rendszerint megrémít az eshetőség. Nem tudom mettől datálni ezt az érzést. Annyi bizonyos, hogy gyerekként nem küzdöttem ilyen problémával.  
A morajlás most már egyre sűrűbb és hangosabb. Tudom, hogy a villámoknak is itt az ideje, hogy jelentkezzenek, így inkább lentebb csúszom az ágyon fekvő helyzetbe, és az oldalamra fordulok a takarót a vállamig húzva. Lehunyom a szemem. Sasuke-kun, ha ezt most látná, biztosan szánakozva fordítaná el a tekintetét. Vajon mikor indul újra útnak, és ezúttal mennyi időre? Bizonyos, hogy rögtön azután, hogy teljes mértékben felépült. Mi, vagy ki okozhatta azokat a sérüléseket? Akarok én ebbe egyáltalán belefolyni? Nem. Elvégre tisztán kijelentette nem is egyszer, hogy semmi közöm a dolgaihoz. Sakura! Legalább most az egyszer próbálj meg nem az az idegesítő szerelmes fruska lenni, mint aki vagy valahányszor felmerül az Uchiha neve! Megpróbálok! Ez az, amiért most itthon vagyok. Újabb morajlás. Sokkal közelebbről. Biztosan villámlik is már, csak azt én már nem látom lehunyt szemeim mögül. Összébb húzom magam, és elhatározom, hogy most már tényleg alszom, de mihelyt megszületik a gondolat, a telefonom rezzen egyet. Üzenet.  
– Ino! – morgom bosszúsan, de jó pár másodpercig nem mozdulok. Majd megnézem holnap, meg amúgy is mi a fenét keres még ébren ilyenkor? Ha válaszolok, akkor meg én bukom le. Biztos lehetek benne, hogy átlát rajtam, min kattog az agyam, ami miatt még ébren vagyok én is. Végül úgy döntök, hogy megnézem, de nem válaszolok.  
Kinyúlok a takaróm alól, és kézbe veszem a telefont. Ahogy sejtettem. Egy üzenet.  
„Majd látni szeretném én is a méreg alkotóelemeit!” – áll az üzenetben.  
– Mi van? – nyekergem félhangosan a takaró alól. Nem értem, hiszen Ino hozzáfér a kutatási anyagaimhoz, így a Sasuke-kunnak fejlesztett ellenszérum dokumentációjához is. Amúgy is! Mi ez a bejelentés? Sosem szokott előre bejelenteni ilyesmit, csak bunkó módon belenéz mindenbe kérdés nélkül. Még abba is, amibe már nem is lenne hatásköre. Kelletlenül újraolvasom az üzenetet, és még egy furcsaság feltűnik, mégpedig, hogy egy számomra ismeretlen számról jött az üzenet. Leszerencsétlenkedem magamról a takarót, és felülök. Pont ekkor villámlik egyet. A hideg végig fut a hátamon, de igyekszem minden figyelmem az üzenetnek szentelni.  
Elgondolkodom, hogy milyen tények indokolhatják az ismeretlen számot, és már-már azon kapom magam, hogy fel akarom hívni Inót a telefonomba elmentett számon, de meggondolom magam, mert már nagyon késő van, és egyre inkább kételkedem benne, hogy tőle kaptam az üzenetet. Aki még szóba jöhet az Kakashi sensei, de ő sosem küld üzenetet telefonon, és a jelentésem már régen eljuttattam neki, így ez a lehetőség is kizárva. Aki még érdekelt lehet az ügyben és nem látta az eredményeket, az Naruto, de őt is gyorsan kihúzom a képzeletbeli listáról, mert az ő száma is el van mentve a telefonomban, valamint ő sem küld üzenetet. Ő tipikusan az a fajta, akit nem érdekel, hogy mennyi az idő, ha mondani akar valamit, akár hajnali háromkor is képes felzargatni az embert.  
Észre sem veszem, hogy remegni kezd a kezemben a telefon az újabb morajlások és villámok közepette. Az utálatos Sakura győzköd, hogy valakinek biztos nem teszik, hogy sikerült ellenszert fejlesztenem a mérgére, a bátor Sakura meg noszogat, hogy hívjam vissza a számot, mert azzal nem jutunk előrébb, ha csak bámulom itt némán a betűket. A bátor Sakura nyer, és pár pillanattal később már azon kapom magam, hogy a fülemhez emelve a készüléket hallgatom, ahogy kicsöng. Egyszer, kétszer, há…  
– Miért nem alszol már ilyenkor? – hangzik a kérdés mindenféle beköszönés nélkül kissé gorombán, nekem meg a tüdőmben reked a levegő a szavak hallatán. Az agyamból az összes gondolat kifut, mert mindenre fel voltam készülve, csak erre nem. Pár pillanatig csak bámulom az ölemben pihenő másik kezem. Mégis elaludtam volna idő közben, és ez csak egy álom lenne? – Sakura? – hallatszódik most már kissé kedvesebben. A szívem a torkomba ugrik, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy el is pirultam, mert a bőröm égni kezd.  
– Sasuke-kun – találom meg a hangom, de még így is furcsán rekedtesnek és halknak találom. Talán most rögtön szívrohamot fogok kapni. A bal karom! Zsibbad? Nem. Oké. – Hogy vagy? – érdeklődöm halkan, de mintha még mindig egy álomban lennék. Kakashi sensei szerint Sasuke-kun sosem volt és lesz a legújabb technológiák hű követője, de még ha az is lenne, erősen kételkedem benne, hogy arra használná a telefonját, hogy üzenetet írjon nekem. Pont nekem…  
– Kérdezd meg a kezelőorvosom – jön a válasz kicsit gunyorosan, mire vágok egy grimaszt a sötétben, mert ezt a beszólást aztán tényleg kiérdemeltem. Gratulálok Sakura! Emellett még kiérdemelted a leghaszontalanabb orvos díját is! Csodás benyomást tehetsz!  
– Bocsánat, csak elég sok dolgom volt a gyermekklinikán – mentegetőzöm. Vagyis a helyes megfogalmazás a hazudozom lenne, és a gondolatra máris diónyira szűkül a gyomrom, de azért csak folytatom. – De meghagytam mindent az osztályvezető orvosnak! – Na, ez is erős túlzás, mert nem igen beszéltem Sasuke-kun kezeléséről az osztályvezető orvossal. Meg úgy senkivel sem. Feltűntettem minden fontosabb dolgot a kartonján, aztán ráhagytam a dolgot az ott dolgozókra. Az életveszély elmúlt, így már rám semmi szükség sem volt. Pedig szívem szerint ott ültem volna éjjel nappal…  
– Holnap add át a dokumentációt a méregről – parancsolja hirtelen, mintha csak megérezte volna, hogy tovább akarom ásni a sírom a sok kifogással. Újra dörög az ég. Most már tisztán hallatszódik, hogy felénk ér a vihar pár percen belül. A villámok is egyre sűrűsödnek, én meg egyre feszültebb leszek.  
– Én nem hiszem, hogy – kezdek bele nyekeregve, de semmi jó befejezés nem jut eszembe. Mármint kifogás. Megint. – Kakashi sensei-nek már elküldtem, ő biztosan megmutatja majd. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy kérned sem kell, mert meg akarja veled beszélni, csak biztos vár addig, míg ki nem engednek – fecsegek össze-vissza.  
– Már kiengedtek – vág közbe komoran. Basszus! Legszívesebben a falba verném a fejem, amiért ekkora hülye vagyok. Most már a helyet is elkezdhetem keresni a polcomon, ahová a világ legrosszabb orvosának járó díjat fogom tenni. Már várom, hogy szóvá teszi, mi a fenéért is kerülöm szándékosan az egyik betegem, de ehelyett csak folytatja, amit elkezdet ugyan abban a kissé hivatalos stílusban, mint amiben eddig is. Elmondhatom, hogy a nevemen kívül mindent mást úgy mond, mintha egy tárgyaláson ülnénk éppen, és ettől elszorul a torkom. – A szert te fejlesztetted ki. Tőled akarom hallani a részleteket. Kakashi, ha akarná sem tudná elmagyarázni egyetlen jelentésből. – A hangja vádló és ellentmondást nem tűrő. Felsóhajtok, mert nagyon úgy néz ki, hogy ez alól nem bújhatok ki.  
– Rendben – adom meg magam végül hátradőlve az ágyon. A homlokomat tapogatva a sötét plafont kezdem bámulni, és már azon gondolkodom, hogyan készítsem fel magam a holnapi viszontlátásra. Azt hittem, megúszhatom, de a sorsnak nem akaródzott kegyesnek lenni velem. Pár másodpercig csak hallgatunk, majd mikor már el akarok köszönni, mégis beleszól.  
– Majd felhívlak, hogy hogyan legyen – mondja, én meg leemelem a kezem a homlokomról. Tuti álmodom! Most komolyan azt mondta, hogy majd hív? A sokk többszörös, egyrészt, mert Sasuke-kun és a telefon kissé differens jelenségek, másrészt mert ezt is azon a „Nem tűrök ellentmondást” hangján közli. Eldöntöm, hogy minél hamarabb túl akarok lenni ezen az egészen, mert üzeneteket és telefonhívásokat kapni Sasuke-kuntól csak még mélyebbre taszít azon a bizonyos létrán, aminek az alján a biztos és örök egyedüllét vár rám.  
– Rendben. – Ennyit tudok csak kinyögni megint. Talán tényleg sokkot kaptam? Nem tudom, hogyan kellene viselkednem. Várom, hogy elköszönjön, de mivel nem mond semmit, inkább megszólalok én, mielőtt kínossá válna a dolog. – Akkor… jó éjt – köszönök el, és újra égni kezd a fejem, mert olyan furcsa érzés így elköszönni tőle. Talán lehet egy egyszerű „Majd beszélünk” is megtette volna. Vagy akár egy „Szia”. Igen! A „Szia” lett volna a legjobb, de én megint beégetem magam. Nyilvánvaló, hogy én vagyok az utolsó, akitől ilyet akar hallani. És a zavarom még az is tetőzi, hogy Sasuke-kunról lévén szó, még ez az egyszerű „Jó éjt” is nyálasnak hangozhat a számból. Lehunyom a szemem és várom a lesújtó csapást, ami soha nem jön el.  
– Neked is jó éjt! – közli tömören megint azon az „Különösebben nem kedvelek semmit” hangján, aztán bontja a vonalat, én mégis teljes sokkban fekszem tovább a fülemen a telefonnal. Habár a hangja a szokásos érzelemmentes és rideg között ingadozott valahol, még akkor is váratlan volt ez az elköszönés tőle. A szívem hevesen kezd el verni, ahogy rájövök, hogy életemben először Sasuke-kun hangja az utolsó, amit elalvás előtt hallhatok, és még csak nem is valami lehangoló és szánalom teljes mondat hagyta el a száját.  
Oldalra fordulok, és leteszem a telefont az éjjeliszekrényre a kis órám mellé, és csak bámulok a sötétbe. A villámok újra és újra világossággal árasztják el a szobát, de hosszú idő óta most először nem törődöm velük. Melegem van és tudom, hogy mindez pusztán a heves szívverésem miatt történik így, de nem tudom lenyugtatni magam, annyira váratlan ez az egész. Már most ideges leszek attól, hogy holnap hívni fog újra, de most már tényleg aludnom kellene, így lehunyom a szemem.  
Nem tudom, pontosan hány órakor alszom el, de reggel úgy ébredek, mint aki egy percet sem aludt. Belenézek a tükörbe a fürdőben, és ennek ellenére megdöbbenésemre egy szem karika sem húzódik a szemeim alatt.  
– A szabadság hatása – nyögöm a tükörképemnek cinikusan. Már így is rég láttam az arcom. Nem szürke, nem karikás, a tekintetem pedig nem homályos. Kis hideg vízzel azért leöblítem, hogy az álmosság utolsó szikráját is kiűzzem magamból. Egy ideig még bámulom az arcom, mintha bármi más is változott volna rajta, de sajnálatos módon nem lettem szebb. Ugyan az az egyszerű zöld szempár pislog rám vissza, mint aki minden nap, és ugyan az a hatalmas homlok meredezik a fejemen, habár a hajam így oldalra csatolva némileg javít az arányokon, de persze ez csak amolyan söpörjük a szőnyeg alá a tényeket akció.  
Elmélkedésem a telefonom csörgése szakítja meg. Látom a tükörben, ahogy a szemeim kikerekednek, és már vetődök is a nappali felé, hogy el ne veszítsem a hívót. A csodával határos módon még éppen fel tudom venni.  
– Halló? – szólok bele, de nem az szól vissza, mint akit vártam.  
– Váó, Sakura! Ilyen gyorsan még sosem vetted fel – hallom Ino cinikus hangját.  
– Ino – nyögöm csalódottan. Természetesen már a tarsolyában is van egy riposzt, amit nem is hagy ott kallódni.  
– Na, mi van? Másra számítottál? Ne áltasd magad azzal, hogy rajtam kívül bárki is hívna – mondja, mintha ez valóban az igazság lenne. Hát közlöm, hogy nem! Csak majdnem. Rajta kívül Kakashi sensei az egyetlen, aki néha napján valamilyen hívást kezdeményez felém, ha nem bír elérni az irodámban. De persze jobbára ott mindenki elér, így nem is sok haszna van a saját mobilnak.  
– Miért hívtál? – dörzsölöm meg a halántékom kissé ingerülten. Még nyolc óra sincs, de Inónak sajátos tehetsége van ahhoz, hogy levetkőzhetetlen cinizmusával már a kezdetektől bearanyozza mások napját.  
– Told be azt a hatalmas homlokod a klinikára. Néhány papírt át kellene nézned, mielőtt továbbküldenénk őket Sunába – közli undok stílusban. Gondolom, arra számít, hogy ma sem tervezek bemenni, így mikor azt a választ kapja, hogy „jó”, pár másodpercig meg sem tud szólalni. Kuncognom kell.  
– Csoda – gúnyolódik, mikor végre megtalálja a hangját. – Ja, egyébkén Sasuke-kunt kiengedték tegnap reggel.  
– Tudom – vágom rá reflexszerűen, de azonnal meg is bánom.  
– Igen? – kérdez vissza, de ebben az egy szóban szinte minden benne van. Mielőtt elkezdhetne találgatni, inkább megmagyarázom.  
– Naruto beugrott, hogy megnézze élek-e még. Ő mondta – hazudom, és legszívesebben a falba verném a fejem, mert rájövök, hogy mostanában egyre többet hazudozom másoknak. Bár meg kell hagyni, hogy Ino miatt nem nagyon érzek bűntudatot. Soha nem is éreztem. Pont elég dolgot hallgat el ő is előlem.  
– Értem – hagyja helyben, én meg kételkedni kezdek, hogy ilyen egyszerűen elfogadja a dolgot. Soha semmit nem fogad el ilyen egyszerűen. Sejti, hogy valami itt ferde, ezt pontosan tudom, de már csak azért sem mondok többet.  
– Egy óra múlva benn vagyok – mondom, majd köszönés nélkül leteszem, mert félek, hogy faggatózni kezdene, és a hazugságok kitartásában sosem voltam annyira jó, mint a kitalálásukban.  
Az egy órát be is tartom. Még öt perccel hamarabb is érkezem, mint ahogy számoltam. Szerencsém van, mert Inót pont elkerülöm, és az aláírandó papírok már az asztalomon hevernek csakis arra várva, hogy egy tollal ott hagyjam a nevem. Gyorsan átfutom mindegyiket, mert azért tudatlanul mégsem írhatok alá mindenféle papírt, aztán félre teszem őket az asztal szélére, és a fiókomból kihúzom a Sasuke-kun testében talált méregről írt tanulmányom. Át akarom még futni, mielőtt bármit is mondanék neki. Biztosra akarok menni olyannyira, hogy szinte észre sem veszem, mikor kopognak az ajtómon, annyira belefeledkezem az olvasásba.  
– Igen! – emelem fel a fejem kissé kábultan, mire egy fiatal lány lép be rajta. Korábban már láttam a klinikán, de sosem beszéltem vele személyesen.  
– Sensei, aláírta a papírokat? Azért küldtek – mondja kissé visszafogottan mosolyogva. Nem tudom eldönteni, hogy most csak tőlem fél, vagy úgy alapból mindenkitől. Kissé Hinatára emlékeztet, habár a fekete hajú nem azért viselkedik úgy, ahogy, mert félne bárkitől is.  
– Igen, aláírtam őket – válaszolom, miközben felemelem az asztal sarkáról őket, és kissé előre nyújtom. A lány lassan előrébb lép, és szinte úgy nyújtózkodik, hogy ne kelljen közelebb jönnie. Meglepetten emelem fel az egyik szemöldököm, de nem szólok semmit, csak visszahajtom a fejem a tanulmány felé. A lány eltűnik, én meg folytatom, amit elkezdtem. Legközelebb Ino zavar meg a munkában, de szinte a zsigereimben éreztem, hogy ő lesz a következő. Kopog, de szokásához híven nem várja meg a választ, csak beront. A falra szerelt órára nézek, és meglepetten nyugtázom, hogy közel két és fél órát időztem az olvasással.  
– Elárulnád, mégis mi a fenét csinálsz itt? – esik nekem. Elmosolyodva dőlök hátra, miközben megpróbálom kinyújtóztatni végtagjaim.  
– Korábban még az volt a bajod, hogy nem vagyok itt – mondom. Összeszűkül a tekintete, és elhúzza a száját. Hosszú szőke haja, most a nyakánál van összekötve. Kissé furán is néz ki vele.  
– Úgy értem, itt az irodában – nyögi gúnyosan keresztbefonva a karjait. – Néhány beteged már nagyon hiányol – teszi hozzá, és ez be is talál. Összeszorul a szívem, mert a gyerekeknek nagyon fontos a rendszeresség. Felelőtlen és önző voltam az elmúlt napokban, de valamiért még sem érzem a kellő bűntudatot.  
– Lesz egy megbeszélésem, majd utána végigjárok mindenkit – mondom újra előre dőlve. Még van néhány oldal a tanulmányból, és idő közben ki is akarom egészíteni még egy-két gondolattal.  
– Mikor lesz? – kérdezi Ino türelmetlenül. Felnézek rá. Kék szemeivel, ha tudna ölni, most biztosan a mögöttem lévő ablakon lennék függöny. Úgy érzem magam, mint egy gyerek, mikor az anyja leszidja. Mélyet sóhajtok.  
– Nem tudom – vallom be. – Majd hív a részletek miatt.  
– Majd hív a részletek miatt? – ismétli meg, a hangszíne meg vagy három oktávval magasabbra siklik. Közelebb lép az asztalomhoz és úgy néz le rám. – Nem mondtad neki, hogy ez itt egy gyermekklinika, és nem egy telefonos ügyfélszolgálat? – háborodik fel. Lehunyom a szemeim egy pillanatra, és megpróbálok nyugalmat erőltetni magamra, de nagyon nehezen megy, mert minden alkalmat megragad arra, hogy megpróbáljon kioktatni, pedig hivatalosan a felettese volnék, amire persze már a kezdetektől fogva tesz.  
– Ino – állok fel lassan a székről. – Emlékeztetnélek, hogy nem vagy a főnököm – mondom, mert ha máshogy fogalmaznék, tudom, hogy itt hagynám a fogam. – Akkor megyek megbeszélésre, mikor én azt jónak látom.  
– Vagy mikor az ügyfél látja jónak – szúrja oda szarkasztikusan. Rátenyerelek az asztalra, hogy nyomatékot adjak határozottságomnak. Ebből nem engedek annyi szent!  
– Ehhez semmi közöd – mondom, mert már semmi sem jut eszembe a hisztériája orvoslására. Rendszerint elgurulnak a gyógyszerei, ha Sai kicsit tovább van távol, mint amit megszokott, és ugyancsak rendszerint, ez rajtam csattan.  
– Mégis ki ez egyáltalán? – teszi fel a kérdést, amit nem akartam hallani. Habozok, mert nem akarom elárulni neki. Olaj lenne a tűzre. Viszont ez a pár másodperces habozás is pont elég neki, hogy valami kétkedés gyökeret verjen a gondolataiban. Tesz még egy lépést felém, így már közvetlen az asztalom előtt áll, és úgy néz rám fürkészően. – Te valamit eltitkolsz! – közli. Nem válaszolok, de ugyan mindegy, mert az asztal tetején árválkodó telefonom mintegy sorsszerűen megszólal helyettem. Megdermedek, és a reggellel ellentétben, most erősen szuggerálom, hogy ne az legyen a hívó, akire gondolok. A szőkével pár másodpercig csak farkasszemet nézve hallgatjuk a telefon hangját.  
– Nem veszed fel? – kérdi. Ajkai csalafinta mosolyra húzódnak közben. Még mindig engem bámul, és láthatóan élvezi szorult helyzetem.  
– Visszahívom – felelem tartva a szemkontaktust. Nem nagyon szeretek mások előtt telefonálni, de nyilvánvalóan nem ez a tény az, ami miatt tartózkodom a mobil felvételétől ebben a pillanatban. Feszültség költözik a végtagjaimba, ahogy azon kapom magam, hogy félve várom Ino következő reakcióját. Akár két kutya, akik arra vannak utasítva a gazdájuk által, hogy várjanak a vacsorával, míg ő azt nem mondja, hogy „Tiétek”. Aztán hirtelen megunom, mielőtt még bármi bajt is csinálna, és a telefonomért kapok, de a reakcióideje sokkal gyorsabb, mint az enyém. Magamban elejtek egy nem túl nőies szitkot, miközben a szőkeség után vetődöm, aki már tova is szökken a telefonommal a kezeiben. – Ino! – kiabálom utána gyerekesen, de ő csak kacarászva tér ki utána nyúló karom elől, majd váratlanul megtorpan, és döbbenten fordul vissza felém.  
Ajkai meglepetten válnak ketté, szabad karja pedig lecsúszik teste mellé, én meg csak állok vele szemben, mint egy faszent.  
– Ez itt – fordítja felém a kijelzőt, mintha el kellene olvasnom a hívó fél nevét ahhoz, hogy tudjam ki az. – Az ügyfeled – hebegi, én meg megpróbálom kihasználni a pillanatnyi zavarát, hogy elvegyem a telefonom.  
– Majd visszahívom – nyögöm, de próbálkozásom megint kudarcba fullad, mert ellibben kezeim elől megint. Tényleg úgy érzem magam, mint mikor hat évesen labdajátékot játszottunk Konoha utcáin.  
– Sasuke-kun? – kérdezi. A hangja megint magasabb a szokottnál, és még egy változást tapasztalok. Döbbenete átcsap jókedvbe, de nem abba a sima jókedvbe, amibe a normális emberek szoktak esni. Ez csalhatatlanul az Ino-féle szemét jókedv. – Feltétlen fel kell venned! – röhögi, és mielőtt még bármit is tehetnék ez ellen, lenyomja a fogadás gombot, és elégedetten mosolyogva nyújtja felém.  
Összeszorítom a szám, hogy ne kezdjek káromkodni.  
– Ezt még megbánod – tátogom neki némán, de csak egy vállrándítással elintéz. Elveszem a telefont, és várakozóan nézek rá, hogy mikor szeretne már végre távozni, de nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy már csak azért is végig akarja hallgatni a beszélgetést. – Menj már – tátogom dühödten, mire kihúzza magát, és a telefonra bök.  
– A helyedben nem mérgelném fel – suttogja vissza, és ebben van is valami. Már rég nem vagyok az a betoji kislány, aki egy falevél rezzenésétől is ájultan esik össze, de valahogy Sasuke-kun haragjának lehetősége még mindig guillotine-ként lebeg a fejem felett, még ha nem egyszer kellett volna jobban félnem tőle, mint most. – Még megpróbál újra megölni – suttogja még oda Ino, és ajkai elé emeli kezeit, hogy nehogy hangosan felnevessen saját poénján.  
– Takarodj ki! – tátogom dühödten az ajtó felé intve, de persze nem vesz komolyan, nekem meg nincs több időm vele foglalkozni. A fülemhez emelem a telefont, és beleszólok. – Halló?


End file.
